A refrigerator is a common household appliance that is generally used by people to store food and other perishable products. For example, a user may place purchased food into the refrigerator for low temperature storage, so as to extend the storage duration of the food. The user, however, is typically unable to determine an amount of food remaining in the refrigerator and may consequently find the refrigerator lacking in a specific food item or ingredient required during cooking.